Knowledge
by Amy122
Summary: Why am I still alive? My brother should be alive and I in his place. Someone from SOLDIER, once told me a lot of knowledge would be the end of a person. And guess what? He was wrong. That man was Genesis Rhapsodos the one man I once fell in love with and gave my heart to. Genesis x OC


**Author's Note: **Hello it's me with hopefully a rewrite to my Final Fantasy VII story Beneath the Flames of love, renamed as Knowledge. I really don't like it but, that's all that came up to my mind. Fiends and such were used from Final Fantasy XIII like the Behemoth.

I really like Christine's personality a lot; she seems to be a bitch in this one.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Genesis, I only on the copy of the Final Fantasy VII Series plus a copy of all the soundtracks.

…

_It was August 27, a young mother checked into her daughter's room, checking on girl with what could only be described as the worry of a mother settled inside her heart. She reached up and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. The mother's light brown hair was tied in a bun at the base of her neck and her green eyes shone brightly. Seeing that her daughter was sleeping peacefully eased that discomfort almost immediately; all she wanted was for her child to be happy. She glanced up at her husband who had brown hair. His bangs were split in the middle of his forehead and shifted as he placed his index finger to his mouth in reply. She smiled and nodded her head, closing the bedroom door quietly before going into the kitchen to prepare for the day._

_As the day went on Amia had already begun to do the chores around the house, cleaning it up and hoping to make a cake later on in the day for her little one. In the afternoon, her daughter had gone outside to play with her puppy, which was given to her by a friend of the family named Veld. Looking at the time on her watch Amia began to call her child inside; the girl shot up and began to run towards the house with her puppy behind her. _

_Her brown hair was all over her face and looked as if it has not been combed at all that day, but her brown eyes shined with happiness. The clothes she wore dirty and the shirt she wore had fresh holes and tears in it. Her shorts were covered with mud and dirt as well as her shoes. _

"_How many times have I asked you not to run in the house?" Amia asked sternly as she put her hands on her hips. _

_Her daughter replied to her scolding with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Mom…" _

_Before Amia could continue with the lecture, which she was sure she had given to her daughter at least one hundred times, she heard the sound of her husband pulling his car into the driveway. A large grin broke out onto her daughters face and she shot out of the house again, running towards her father's vehicle. The child hopped around his car, rushing to the driver's door with a beam upon her lips as she tumbled over her feet to try and get to him as fast as possible. _

"_Did you not hear a word I just said?" Amia demanded as she crossed her arms. _

_Her husband smiled and picked up their daughter in his arms. "Have you been a good girl?" he asked as he kissed her forehead and began to walk inside. _

"_Yes!" _

_Coming into the house, he greeted Amia with a loving smile and then kissed her cheek after putting his daughter down. When he pulled away from her, he took a quick glance around the room and noticed their son wasn't present. He sighed as he turned back to his wife. _

"_Where is Taro?" _

_She looked at him, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear and then said, "He is out with his friends." She turned away from him and turned back to her kitchen work and smiled. "Don't worry honey, he will be back soon." _

_Before either of them could really address the topic of their son any further, a knock came to the door. They both looked at each other with confused expressions twisting their brows. Maybe Veld was able to actually make it to the small celebration? They sure enough knew that they didn't order anything. Perhaps it was someone from the office where Dylan worked. _

_Dylan walked out of the kitchen towards the front door and when he got there, he looked through the through the curtain only to see a stuffed Chocobo. Dylan smiled, figuring it must have been Veld spoiling his daughter again. As he opened the door he smiled, preparing to greet a friend, but instead his expression slipped away upon the sight of their visitor. His visitor had dirty blond hair, which came to the base of his neck, and bangs that parted on the right side of his face. He had a slightly longer lock of his sun-kissed hair obscuring his left eye, but the blue color of the pools he tried to hide was more than visible, as was the scar that adorned them. He was dressed in the same suave suit that Dylan and his wife wore when they were at work. The only real difference was the gun strapped to his waist. _

_Dylan knew this man, he knew him all too well. He turned towards his wife, his eyes swimming with fear as he opened his mouth to speak. He had a hard time finding his voice despite the danger he knew lurked just in the threshold of his home where he raised his family. He forced it out anyways, yelling on the top of his lungs. _

"_AMIA! RU-"_

_A loud crack sounded throughout the house and he slumped to the floor, revealing an ugly wound to the back of his head. Blood spattered on the walls and the cake that Amia had made that sat on the dining room table. Hearing the sound of her husband's warning, Amia was hesitate and peeked into the living room. When she saw the intruder and the violence that had occurred, she scrambled for a weapon, but the intruder had already found her and began to restrain her. She screamed and she fought against him, trying her best to stab him with the kitchen knife she had grabbed from the drawer, but he simply restricted her movements with just a few of his own. _

_Glancing up, her eyes widen in fear when she realized who had broken into her house, Ron Branson. He began to drag her into the living room where he had dealt with her husband and forced her to look down at the ugly ruin of what was once his head. She screamed again as tears forced their way to the surface. _

"_YOU MONSTER!" she sobbed as she fought against him. "__MONSTER!"_

"_Mommy?"_

_She froze as her eyes darted to her daughter standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Her eyes were glued to the sight of her father's death, but Amia could tell by her expression that she didn't understand what was happening. Amia's heart ached from the destruction of her child's innocence; she knew that once she understood, her daughter would never be the same again._

"_Run!" Amia rasped as she fought against her attacker. "Run, baby!" _

_Her daughter looked up at her again and she knew in that moment that is would be the last time she would ever see her. Amia would never see her grow up, she would never see her marry, and she would never see her grandchildren. She began to sob hysterically as her entire life crumbled around her. _

"_I SAID RUN!" she screamed. _

_Amia felt her heart freeze over again when her attacker began to hum softly. He smiled as he watched her child and then his humming turned into singing. She thought she might be sick. _

"_Happy birthday to you," he sang softly. "Happy birthday dear little one, happy birthday to you." _

_Another loud crack was heard, it ripped at the silence and then her mother's body went slack in his arms. Blood began to stain her clothing around her abdomen and her mouth opened wide with a gasp she couldn't quite sound. With her last amounts of strength, Amia looked at her child, desperation shining in her eyes. She tried to hold up her arm, as if to reach out to her daughter, but it fell back to her side. _

"_Run…"_

…

Why am I still alive? My brother Taro is the one who should be alive not me. I can't carry on the family name like he can.

My thoughts were interrupted when an ear-piercing roar screeched across the plains. I looked back at my opponent, a Behemoth, and realized that I've never seen this kind before. I held my gun-blade in my right hand while my left hand was bent in front of my stomach. I began to charge, running from the right to the left in hopes to confuse it. When I reached the hideous monster, I slashed at it and then doing a back flip I fired a single before landing on my feet.

I wasn't very far from Midgar, in fact, I was a very short walk away from the main City. I figured I go out to look for a worthy opponent and here I find a rare Behemoth. I kept that up for quite a while, shooting and slashing at the monster and just hoping it would die. My brown hair started flying everywhere; my jacket started flapping around along with the knee length sash that was on my left hip as well. Underneath my jacket I wore a revealing top and biker shorts covered my legs. To top it all off, I decided to wear knee high boots.

Soon, I heard the noise of a helicopter hovering above me. I didn't even bother to look at the newcomers, I already knew who they were. I heard footsteps rush over and then heard a really annoying voice.

"Alright, another Behemoth! This is a going to be a piece of cake, yo!"

Ignoring him, I rushed over to the Behemoth again, hacking and slashing at it. Reno's partner, Rude, was doing all the fighting for them while Reno stood there like a fucking idiot.

"Don't just stand there, fuck face! Do something!"

That seemed to snap him out of his 'trace' and from there he ran up and started hitting it with his stick. After taking so much damage from the three of us, the Behemoth started to back away from us and at the same time it started to glow a very light blue. Next thing I knew it pushed itself off its front legs and onto its back and grabbing something from the top of its head to use as a weapon of sorts.

"So this is a Greater Behemoth, huh?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow and readied myself for the hit.

"Um… don't you mean Behemoth King?" Reno asked with a cocky smile.

"Fuck off Reno."

"If you don't know your monsters, then crawl back to your damned helicopter and get out of my sight! This isn't your average Behemoth in case you haven't noticed!" I hissed at him.

Keeping my eyes on the Behemoth, I realized that it regenerated its health when it transformed, which wore down my already thin patience line. I figured that the Behemoth wasn't weak to any elements, but I tried anyways. I casted Fira, Watera, Blizzara, and Thundara, and in the end I learned that I was right. I decided to switch back to my main role and keep hacking and slashing at it. Running at the Behemoth, I dodge its weapon and started slashing at it, spinning and then finally doing a backflip while shooting at it with my gun-blade.

"_This is getting me nowhere."_ Changing my role, I sheathed my gun-blade and went all out at the Behemoth I began hitting the damn thing with all the strength I had. _"Next time, I'll make sure to get a head start. That way I'll have the upper hand, since I came at the fucking thing head on…it has the upper hand since it morphed."_

Glancing at it, I saw that it held out its hand and waved it to the side. My eyes widened as I frantically tried to think of a way to escape, but before I could even take a step, I let out a scream as I felt a shock run through my veins. Kneeling down to the ground I breathed heavily as I held onto my ringing head with one hand.

"_That son of a bitch used either Thunder or Thundara. I swear. No one uses one or the other and gets away with it."_

After the ringing in my ears stopped, I heard Reno asking me if I need a Healing Materia. Managing to stand up, I casted Curasa on myself to heal any wounds I obtained from that spell. Glaring at the Behemoth I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck.

"So you want to fuck? Then let's get started! Let's see how you like this now!"

I threw out my left hand toward the Behemoth and casted Thundaga on him. He let out a loud wail and I knew he was in pain from the spell. Grinning to myself, I found out that revenge really was sweet. The rest of the fight continued on this way; the Behemoth would cast a spell ending with Ra and I would fire back with the same spell, but the next step up. It finally ended with Waterga.

Leaning over with my hands on my knees, I choked in several breaths as I tried to just focus on getting air to my lungs. As it turns out, using magic was just as exhausting as using a sword. "_Maybe I should tone it down a bit on the spell casting. Maybe take it to the Ra or the normal spells."_

"That was pretty good, yo. Ever thought of putting that knowledge into use?"

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I pushed myself off my knees. After taking a few more gulps of the sweet air around me, I opened my eyes again and directed a glare right at Reno. "Sorry, not interested in your bullshit."

I turned to leave only to hear him again. I heard him yell out to me that the Director of SOLDIER was interested in meeting me. I took my pinky and placed it in my ear, wiggling it a few times as if to show that I was not listening to a damn word he said. Reno got in front of me and tried to block me from leaving. I frowned at him.

"I'm serious, yo! The Director of SOLDIER is interested in meeting you! Think about it, you'd be the first female to join SOLDIER, Christine."

Narrowing my eyes at his informality, I spit at the ground by his feet. "You can go back to Midgar and tell your precious director that he can kiss my ass! I'm not interested in SOLDIER! GOT IT?"

Before I could walk around him, I heard him sigh and mumble something about saying he can't disobey orders. I went to jump on the defensive, but before I knew it, I was being carried over his partner's shoulder. It seemed that Rude was not as polite as I first thought him to be. Reno smiled at me as he put his hand on his hip and then tapped his forehead with his finger.

"This ain't a request."


End file.
